Borderlands 3
by LeTDIPokeFreak
Summary: Four new Vault Hunters are to save the world from some rogues... led by Lilith. Will they bring peace back to Elpis and Pandora? Who knows.
1. Youth

**Enjoy Borderlands III! **

_Youth- ECHO #1 _

I was standing in Lynchwood, picking at my tatoos. The new leader, a Fragtrap, named L34DTR4P, or LeadTrap was about to fine me for picking at my skin... punishable by death. Before the bot could even get to me, I used my skill, PhaseShock, to pick up some nearby rocks via energy and smash at the bot.

After running from the stupid town, I met this guy. I think his name was... Mordecai. He had this brute, Brick, I think, and this girl, she looked very serious. Athena was her name. Mordecai, Brick, and Athena.

"She's outta control... how can those rogues listen to her..." said the Berserk. I was confused, and wondered why they approached me.

"Who?" I asked. They gave me a cold stare.

"The other Vault Hunter of the original, Lilith." explained Mordecai. My curiosity struck me, and I asked a question. After that question, I became another Vault Hunter.

"Isn't there suppose to be four Vault Hunters?" I asked.

"Roland... he died... speaking of which. Siren, Youth is it? We are attempting the start of new Vault Hunters to defeat Lilith..." said the one named Athena. Her cold stare had obvious trace of tears. I heard her whisper a name... Janey.

"Yup, my name is Youth. Siren and stuff... with Phase- moves and such. Phaseshock..." I told them.

"We were all Vault Hunters." they continued. "And so are you." That's my ECHO.

_ECHO End._

**I'm going to do 4 short chapters, then start. Hope you enjoy Youth!**


	2. Francis

**Here is Francis's ECHO!**

_Frances- ECHO #1_

Just wandering the town of Concordia... signing autographs, telling stories of war. I finally reached home, to see a skinny man, a brute, a girl, and a Siren. I reached for my weapon, but it wasn't there. "Name's Mordecai." said the skinny guy.

"Brick." the Berserk grunted.

"I am Athena." the girl introduced, her cold stare piercing into mine.

"And I'm Youth..." said the Siren. She looked a little dizzy, and as if reading my mind she said "Dizzy cause I just got here from Pandora... "

The girl named Athena looked like she saw a ghost... she kept looking at Janey's place like she wanted to get there. "We heard your good with weapons, Francis." said Mordecai. I got my pistol from the table and aimed.

In the blink of an eye, a bird came and took my gun. "Thanks Bloodwing." said Mordecai.

"I wanna do this. Anyways, you've been chosen by your skills to be a Vault Hunter." the Berserk, Brick, said.

"With me..." Youth said. She kept scratching at her tatoos as if they were a scar she couldn't get rid of.

That's when the Lunatics attacked... I took the gun from the bird and started firing. Mordecai got knocked out, along with the other 2. It was only me and Youth.

I used my skill, and commanded a Lunatic to help me fight. Being a natural leader, he did as told. He also got shot in the head by a Scav.

The Siren broke a railing via energy and threw it at a Lunatic. In my amazement, I forgot to shoot. I luckily got the final one before my throat was slit.

"Francis saved our lives again!" a citizen yelled. I sighed. Well, now I'm a Vault Hunter.


	3. Blitz

**This guy will be the Brick, Krieg, and Claptrap of Borderlands III... The cheery guys who are awesome.**

_Blitz- ECHO #1_

KILL! SMASH MACHINE.

"Money?"

MONEY! GIVE.

"What a Psycho... look little guy. We give money to be Vault Hunter."

SMASH.

"No."

MONEY. VAULT.

"Yes."

YAY. MONEY VAULT HUNT KILL SMASH KILL YOU.

"Uh, no. Oh him."

AX DEAD HIM

"Good job at killing the Scav."

**Blitz the Lunatic everyone... **


	4. Ginger

**Now here is Ginger the Doctor.**

_Ginger- ECHO #1_

Man, working for Nina is hard. I had to stitch up all the patients. She just sat there and yelled. I'm starting to think she's becoming her machine.

I heard an explosion from outside. I saw thee Francis shoot some Lunatics. What he didn't notice was deadly poison in a syringe I threw at one of the Lunatics. Instead he gave the credit to some Siren.

I felt a hand on my shoulder after the explosion. I took a deadly syringe and about stabbed him in the throat.

"Oh hello." I said, finishing up a citizen. "Let me guess, I'm joining Siren and Francis to be part of a group? You guys are previous Vault Hunters, and I assume with the ruthless 'queen' we have, you are having us make Vault Hunters to assassinate her?"

"Dang, this girl is a guess!" laughed Francis. "Living here, you probably know who I am."

"Yup, Francis. What's the Siren's name?" I asked, giving her the eyes of a Snake. "By the way, I killed that green Lunatic with my skill... shooting deadly syringes at targets while healing others."

"I'm Youth, and you can sure talk. We need to go back to Pandora to get some guy named 'Blitz'... but first we needed you Ginger." I nodded.

"Well... looks like you too explained everything. We didn't even need to talk... where's Athena?" asked the skinny guy. I saw the well-known Athena with... _Janey_?

What a joke! Athena, a lesbian? Yeah right... _right?_ We all know Janey was one... and they had arms around each other... of course! I saw it in Athena the whole time... when Jack killed the Meriff, I saw her looking towards the Junk Emporium with a sad face.

On the bright side, I'm a Vault Hunter. "So Blitz, Ginger, Francis, and Youth... once I meet this Blitz I got some predictions."


End file.
